The Struggle Radio
' The Struggle Radio' is a radio station that emanates from Hip-Hop Nation. Staffed primarily by two people, DJ Phats McKool and theMixin’ Vixen, and their robotic assistant, a Mr. Handy nicknamed ‘Notorious H.A.N.D.Y’, The Struggle Radio broadcasts hip-hop, rap, motown, gospel, smooth jazz and R&B to brighten the days of the people of Hip-Hop Nation- which can be heard in other parts of New York- as well as important news broadcasts and bulletins. History The Struggle Radio was founded in 2272, the brainchild of the third and current leader of the settlement, Grandmaster Apollo Jackson. In the wake of the assassination of their first leader in 2268, Grandmaster Carson Lawrence, the second leader of Hip-Hop Nation, decided that a policy of strict isolation would benefit the small settlement best. When he was removed from power by the current Grandmaster, those isolationist policies were overturned. The radio studio in 1520 Sedgwick, which had previously only been emitting a white noise that interfered with the Machinists’ robots, was upgraded into a full-blown radio station designed to not only to continue to keep the robots at bay, but to play music, broadcast local news, and attract other wastelanders to the settlement. Radio Personalities DJ Phats McKool DJ Phats McKool is The Struggle Radio’s daytime personality. Born Morris Jackson, DJ Phats McKool is actually Grandmaster Jackson’s cousin. Along with his cousin, McKool was a young orphan living in the South Bronx that was captured by a band from the National Pleasure League, to be enslaved for whatever perverted reason. As the boys were being led back to the ruins of the Pleasure Palace, the group was attacked by a group of Machinist stalkers. During the melee, the boys were able to slip away from their captors. During the fighting, Apollo was concussed and Morris was shot in the leg. If left untreated, the youngsters would probably die. Against their better judgment, and taking a major chance, the two cousins sought out help from the nearest band of wastelanders they could find. Luckily for the duo, the wastelanders they encountered were mostly benevolent, from Hip-Hop Nation. They took the two back to their settlement and nursed them back to health. Growing up in the settlement, Apollo began focusing more on civic matters while Morris became more and more involved in hip-hop revival. Years later, when Apollo became Grandmaster of Hip-Hop Nation, he chose his cousin help him develop The Struggle Radio. Taking the name DJ Phats McKool, he has been running the station ever since. His main focus is Motown, R&B, and rap. The Mixin’ Vixen The Mixin’ Vixen is The Struggle Radio’s night personality. Born Cindy Armstrong, she got her stage name due to her sultry voice. She was born in a small settlement in Connecticut outside of New Haven under the control of Born Again Nation. Though she initially was a true believer, having been born into the religion of the Born Again Nation, she became disillusioned as a young adult, and chose to leave the home rather than be shunned by her community. With nowhere in particular to go, she headed south. The trip was incredibly dangerous, but Armstrong improbably made it to New York. While in the Bronx, she was attacked by a squadron of robots from The Machinists. Along with a group of other wastelanders, she took refuge in 1520 Sedgwick. As fate would have it, she would go on to become one of the founding members of Hip-Hop Nation. Her main focus is gospel, R&B, and smooth jazz. Notorious H.A.N.D.Y The Notorious H.A.N.D.Y. is the assistant to both DJ Phats McKool and The Mixin’ Vixen, since it is a robot and does not have to sleep. Being that it is a robot, The Notorious H.A.N.D.Y. lacks the charisma and personality that the two other radio personalities have- but that is one of its endearing qualities. The robot is always the straight man, and its lack of human humor and wit has led to him having a cult following among those that can hear broadcasts. Popular Songs Aretha Franklin- Respect Bill Withers: Ain't No Sunshine Ice Cube: Check Yo Self Gloria Gaynor: I Will Survive Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough Mary Jane Girls: All Night Long N.W.A.: Straight Outta Compton Public Enemy: Bring The Noise Public Enemy: Fight The Power The Temptations: My Girl Category:New York Category:Radio Stations